


Les articles traduits de Workers Spatula

by Bismuth_is_Underrated (Yuttis)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuttis/pseuds/Bismuth_is_Underrated





	Les articles traduits de Workers Spatula

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Capitalist Overseer Treats Exploited Toilers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724749) by Worker's Spatula. 



MELBOURNE- Pour apaiser ses employés qui ont failli être renvoyé suite au COVID-19, Roy Kelly, un gérant local de Myer, a décidé de "restaurer" ses subalternes épuisé.e.s avec un "déjeuner gratuit".

-Pas besoin de tout ça !

Annonça M. Kelly, en arrachant sans cérémonie de ses mains le panier-repas marron de la caissière Michelle Lo et en le jetant à la poubelle. 

-J'ai apporté le déjeuner pour vous !

Dit il, probablement en faisant un de ces sourire idiot derrière son masque mal ajusté.

Les autres ouvriers se ruèrent pour cacher leurs propres déjeuners avant que M. Kelly puisse les prendre, profitant tant que c'était possible puisqu'on pouvait le voir arriver avec un chariot de boite de Macdo.

-Oh non !

Rala Khalid Farooqi, vendeur en section cosmétique, à son interlocuteur quand il repéra le chariot en train de rouler.

-Ça va être degeulasse.

M. Kelly ouvrit le premier sachet pour révéler que la situation était pire que quiconque aurait pu prédire: le sac était rempli de mcbites de poulet, achetés sur le menu "petite monnaie". Il commença à les distribuer à chaque ouvrier un par un.

-Peux-je avoir mon déjeuner normal, comme je suis végan ?

Demanda Jenny Smith, qui travaillait dans la section des vêtements pour enfants, en espérant de tout son coeur que son patron ne vérifie pas son tupperware trop soigneusement, qui était en fait un ragoût de poisson fait maison. 

-Pas de soucis, mademoiselle ! 

S'exclama M. Kelly, en attrapant le-dit tupperware. À la place, il donna à Jenny les petites frites qui provenaient du menu "petite monnaie".

-Vous pourrez le récupérer à la fin de la journée, mais aujourd'hui profitez ensemble d'un repas chaud avec votre patron préféré ! 

Un peu plus tard, tous les employers mangeaient leurs Macdos séparément, conformément à la distanciation sociale dans l'arrière-boutique, en silence, pendant que M. Kelly allait en patrouille parmi elleux pour s'assurer que personne ne se rapproche de 1.5 mètres l'un de l'autre. 

-Bien. L'heure du déjeuner est fini, retournez travailler ! 


End file.
